


a mother's love

by daylightfalls



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightfalls/pseuds/daylightfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a mother always knows exactly what her son needs.</p><p>(trigger warning for mother/son incest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mother's love

"You need a woman's touch," she tells him, her voice dark and husky. She advances on him, places his hand around her waist. He doesn't fight her off, and her hand comes up to stroke his cheek. "It's been too long. I can feel the tension in you," she says, lightly running a finger down his chest. 

He looks straight at her - right into her eyes - and wonders how bad of an idea it would be to fuck his mother. 

(As if that’s the most fucked up thing he’s done.)

"It's okay," she says reassuringly, “I’m your mother.” That probably shouldn't ease his mind, but it does and he finds himself giving into her. She trails kisses down his cheek, eventually reaching his lips. "I'm here for you, baby. I'll be whatever you need me to be," she whispers into his ear as she pulls down the zipper on his jeans. 

\-----

He wakes up next to her the following morning - completely naked - and thinks that maybe there's something to be said about letting your mother fuck away your built-up tension because _damn_ , he feels good. Maybe it's got something to do with how she knows you better than anyone and knows exactly where to touch, bite, kiss.

When she wakes, she smiles at him through her sleepy haze. "Morning, baby."

"Morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Better," he says. He hesitates. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for," she replies, placing a bare hand on his chest as she leans to kiss him.

"This isn't gonna be weird, is it?" he asks, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Got no reason to be weird. I'm your mother, sweetheart. Whatever you need me for, you can always ask," she says sincerely. She cracks a half-smile and lightly teases, "Don't pretend like you haven't wanted it since you were fifteen, anyway."

He snorts. "What?!"

She lazily reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a cigarette out of the pack and lights it. "Those pictures of me and your dad that you found in my dresser drawer some-odd years ago. Walked in on you in the bathroom once with them," she says casually. 

His face turns a light shade of pink. "You knew about that?" he asks, painfully embarrassed now. 

She takes a drag off her cigarette. "You didn't notice. I waited for you to put them back and decided to just let it go. No big deal." 

"I wish you would've told me you knew about that." 

She shrugs. "It's life." 

She pulls herself up out of his bed and re-dresses. When she's finished, she gathers her purse and her cigarettes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Love you. Call me if you need me. For anything," she adds, pointedly.

"Love you, mom."


End file.
